Pyke
Pyke is a castle located on the island of the same name, which is one of the eight major Iron Islands. It is the seat of House Greyjoy, whose lord is known as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. The Greyjoys have been Lords of the Iron Islands since Aegon's Conquest, they were then named Iron Kings after Balon Greyjoy crowned himself and his brother Euron was elected following a kingsmoot. Layout Ancient Pyke was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's keeps and towers standing on three barren islands and a dozen small stacks of rock, surrounded by water. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges. The keep, its towers, and walls are made of the same grey-black stone of which the rest of the island is composed. In the thousands of years the castle has stood, it has become covered with green lichen. Since there is no safe anchorage at Pyke, ships sail to nearby Lordsport. A curtain wall encloses the headland of fifty acres and the cliffs around the foot of the wide stone bridge which extend out to the largest islet. The stables, kennels and livestock are located on the headland. The Great Keep, the Kitchen Keep, and the Guest Keep each sit on their own islands. Towers and outbuildings are located on stacks beyond them, linked to each other by covered archways where the pillars stood close and by long, swaying walks of wood and rope when they did not. * The Great Keep is massive and caps the largest islet. It is connected to the mainland by the great stone bridge and to the Bloody Keep by a covered stone walkway. The long, smoky Great Hall contains the Seastone Chair. * The Guest Keep or Bloody Keep is one of the largest sections of the castle. It lies on its own island, further out than the Great Keep. Its halls are larger and better furnished, with some suites having high and gloomy ceilings. The Bloody Keep received its name a thousand years ago when the sons of the river king, Bernarr II Justman, were slaughtered within it and their pieces returned to their father on the mainland. To get to the Great Keep one must use a covered stone walkway. * The Kitchen Keep sits on its own island. It lies further out from the mainland than the Great Keep. Dishes include fish stews, black bread, spiceless goat, and onion pie. Ale, mead, and wine are served at Pyke. * The Sea Tower rises from the outermost stack, which is sheer and crooked. It is the oldest part of the castle, round and tall. The base of the tower is white from centuries of salt spray, the upper stories are green with lichen, and the top is black with soot from nightfires. To get to the Sea Tower, one must cross three bridges, the last of which is made of rope. The tower's door is moldy grey wood with rusted iron studs. Twisting stairs lead to the damp and drafty solar of Lord Greyjoy, which is warmed by a brazier. * The gatehouse is separated from the Great Keep by the high bridge. The walls of Pyke run in a crescent moon from cliff to cliff, with the gatehouse providing entry, located in the center portion of the wall and including an iron portcullis to provide additional protection should the wall be attacked. There are three towers to either side; the southernmost tower is new, made of a paler grey stone, after the old southern tower had been destroyed during Greyjoy's Rebellion when King Robert I Baratheon breached the walls. Category:Pyke Category:House Greyjoy Category:The Iron Islands